


Kali River Raft Ride

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq all go to Ozney for summer break and there Galinda wants everyone to go on the River Raft Ride. But getting Elphaba on it is a challenge in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kali River Raft Ride

The sign said:

KALI RIVER RAFT RIDE

Elphaba groaned as Galinda pulled her hand towards the ride with Fiyero, Nessarose and Boq in tow.

"Galinda, I hate the water! Don't make me go!" protested Elphaba, staring wide-eyed at the water. But Galinda didn't listen and dragged her towards the line of people. They watched as other people got off the ride, soaked to the bone.

"Oh come on, Elphie this will be fun!" said Galinda with a smile.

"Galinda, she really is allergic," spoke up Nessa seeing her sister squirm at the thought of getting wet as they walked closer and closer to the ride.

Galinda pouted heavily.

"Fine. You can stay here, and take pictures while the rest of us go on," she said as she handed Elphaba the camera.

Elphaba gave her a grim smile.

Then Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, and Galinda all headed off towards the line for the ride.

Elphaba was quite glad to be on her own. The trip to Ozney was exhausting and full of excitement, but Elphaba wasn't ready for all of this excitement. She preferred to eat alone rather than at a restaurant, to read than to go on rollercoaster that features the famous music of the famous Munchkin rock and roll band, Munchosmith.

The trip would be fine if she could stay in the hotel, away from the hot sun and the crazy Ozians that travel here.

The sun beat down on her skin, and she wished that they had not taken this trip for summer break. She would rather be home.

Elphaba sighed as she moved towards the bridge where you could see the floats coming down the river, the people in them already soaked.

She laughed at the stupid people who were shivering and did not have on ponchos.

Finally she could hear Galinda's squeal and knew that they were coming soon. She got out the camera, and as soon as they arrived she took the picture.

It was a great picture of Galinda smiling even though her hair was drenched, Fiyero grinning and shivering at the same time; Nessarose's facial expression was one of regret since she got the worst, and Boq who just smiled willingly.

"ELPHIE, IT'S SO COLD!" screeched Galinda as the raft passed under the bridge.

"You were the one who wanted to go on!" shouted back Elphaba with a smile.

Boq just shook his head, and Fiyero winked at her as the raft floated down the river.

She could hear their screams as they got wet again, and she laughed to herself.

She met them near the line where they had first came in, and they all came out soaking wet. Galinda ran up to Elphaba and hugged her, forgetting that she was wet.

Elphaba though did not seem to mind. She momentarily forgot that she was "allergic" to water, and forgot to keep up the act.

Galinda kept on rambling on about how cold she was, how she didn't think that she was going to get soaked, while the others stood by and stared shocked while water dripped onto Elphaba.

Finally Galinda's brains came on, and she suddenly pulled away and looked at Elphaba, her eyes wide with terror.

"Oh Oz, Elphie! You're wet! Oh My Oz, I've killed you! Are you going to die? Melt? Let me get somebody to help!" she said rushed as she started screaming for help.

Elphaba blushed, and had to slap her arm to get her to stop. Galinda turned to her, stunned.

"Why did you hit me, Elphie? I'm trying to help!"

Elphaba mumbled something incoherent.

"Elphie, I can't hear you, speak up."

"I'm not allergic to water," she mumbled her eyes on the ground.

Galinda was taken back. "What? You're not… but why did you-"

"I'm… I'm scared of water, all right. I made up that lie when I was little because I was frightened because my mother said she would drown me and I've been frightened ever since."

Galinda's blue eyes watered, and she put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"But Elphaba, that was a long time ago. And whatever happened back then does not apply to you now. Water is not going to hurt you, I promise."

Elphaba looked up at Galinda with a smile on her face.

"Alright. I'll go on the Ozdarned river raft ride."

Her gaze turned to the others, who still stood there.

"Should I-" started Elphaba when Galinda cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell them something," she said softly taking Elphaba's hand in hers and walking over to them.

"Come on guys, we're going on again!" she said as she set off for the line with Elphaba.

"But I'm soaked!" called out Boq, shivering. Nessarose and Fiyero nodded in agreement.

Galinda stopped, turned and sighed.

"Fine. You guys can take the pictures. Elphie and I will go on!" decided the blonde as she threw the camera at Boq, and headed back into the line.

Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq all stood there stunned.

"I thought you said she was allergic," whispered Boq to Nessa.

At this, Nessa just shrugged her shoulders.

"She told me a lot of things…"

Once they got to the start of the line, Elphaba and Galinda were put in a raft with two other people. They got into the already wet seats of the raft, sat down, and pulled the safety belts around themselves.

Galinda squeezed Elphie's hand as they descended upwards on a moving platform.

"This will be FUN," she whispered smiling excitedly.

Elphaba gave her a quick, nervous smile back.

As soon as they got to the top of the platform, they dropped into the river with a splash.

The waves went up and over the raft and everyone got soaked.

Elphaba and Galinda both laughed as they saw one another both wet and dripping.

The raft continued to float down the river, and soon they passed the bridge.

Both girls waved to Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq who were waiting there, and soon they both got into a fit of giggles.

The ride came to an end, and both of them still laughing got off and agreed on one thing.

This was the best vacation ever.


End file.
